1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for endoscope used with an endoscope.
This application is a continuation application based on PCT Patent Application No. PCT/JP2010/070119, filed on Nov. 11, 2010, which claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-008002, filed on Jan. 18, 2010. The contents of PCT Patent Application No. PCT/JP2010/070019 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-008002 are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventionally known treatment tool for endoscope that is inserted into an endoscope and carries out treatment to a living tissue and the like. Some such treatment tools for endoscope include a mechanism that conducts a high-frequency current to the treatment tool to carry out treatment to the living tissue such as, for example, cutting, cauterization, and arrest of bleeding.
As an example of such a treatment tool for endoscope, Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. S61-9051, discloses a high-frequency cutting tool for cutting a living tissue with a snare which a high-frequency electric current is passed through. The high-frequency cutting tool described in this patent document includes a sheath including electrically insulating outer and inner pipes, an operation wire that is inserted in the sheath and can be operated on the hand side of the sheath such that it can advance and retreat, a snare connected to the distal end of the operation wire, an electrode that is exposed and fixed at a distal-end part of the sheath and contacts the living tissue, and means of inserting the electrode and the snare into the sheath and making each of them conductive with a high-frequency generator.
According to this high-frequency cutting tool, the living tissue that is the cutting object is gripped by the snare, and a high-frequency current is conducted to the snare, whereby the living tissue can be cauterized.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-57454, discloses a bipolar high-frequency treatment tool for endoscope. The bipolar high-frequency treatment tool for endoscope includes a multi-lumen tube with a pair of guide holes formed therein, and conductive operation wires inserted into each of the pair of guide holes.
According to this bipolar high-frequency treatment tool for endoscope, sufficient electrical insulation can be ensured between the pair of conductive operation wires inserted into the multi-lumen tube.